world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Keys of Destiny Chapter 1: The Awakening
Talin was floating within a dark abyss, there he landed on a platform, with it, Were 3 tables. One with a Sword, one with a Staff, and one with a shield. Then a voice rung thoughout. "Only you can open the door Power sleeps deep within you, In front of you, lies 3 characteristics... The Sword, The power of a warrior, A sword of mass destruction...Is this your choice?" The voice asked as Talin walked over to the staff. "The Power of a wizard, A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the path you seek?" Talin shook his head no and went to the shield. "The power of the Guardian, Kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all. Is this what you choose?" The voice asked. "Yes, I wish to go this path." Talin said as the other two weapons disappeared. "Your path has been set, Look out, Heartless!" The voice said as a few shadows formed. {BGM: Fragments of Sorrow } Within a second, The shield formed in his hands and Talin began to wield it to fight. "Let's go, dorks!" Talin yelled out. Then the fight began, Talin charged at the heartless and kept on striking them. "This is too easy!" Talin leaped high up and slammed the shield on the ground to cause a shockwave. The heartless were defeated and about 20 more appeared. Then the voice rung again. "The closer to the light you go, the stronger your shadow gets." The voice faded out completely. "Man oh man, speak english please?" Talin kept on striking the heartless till he was pinned onto the floor. "H-help!!" Talin cried out until he heard a familiar voice. "Is that all the power you have? Get up!" Talin got up and began to glow. "I cant die here, i'll look like a total fool in front of him!" He managed to leap at the enemies and struck them down, only to wake up from what seemed like a dream. "Bout time you woke up, Loser." A figure said as Talin opened his eyes and saw his brother. {BGM: Lazy Afternoons} "Hello? Earth to Talin? Wake up loser." The brother shoved him a few times. "Quit it Evan. I had the weirdest dream." Talin got up and began to look around, His purple eyes were showing a reflection of a beautiful crimson from the sky. "Dream? About what?" Evan asked. "I was in a weird station, there were these things called heartless, there were weapons, and a voice." Talin said. "Umm have you been drinking my sake? Eh just messing with you. But really... These dreams of yours are getting crazier." Evan pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "Im late, sorry i gotta cut this conversation short." Evan ran off into the distance as Talin just continued to walk around town. "Man, Twilight Town seems so peaceful, i wonder if we can reach the other worlds...if there ARE worlds out there, It would be so great..." Talin collapsed on the grass and looked up at the sky, His purple eyes turned a shade of dark indigo as the sun went down and night fell. "I wonder if Mom and Dad are home yet... I need to tell them." Talin got up and ran home. His smiling face turned into a frown when he saw his parents disappeared. "Mother? ...Father? .... Maybe they're running late..." Talin said as he sat down to watch the TV, but was horrified when he heard that a big storm was approaching. His emotions were changing from happiness to fear at te thought of his parents and brother being caught in it and disappearing. Within a matter of hours, the storm arrived, the sky was dark, and there was a glowing orb in the sky. {BGM: An intense situation} Talin ran outside to search for everyone. "Evan!? Mom!? Dad!? Brooke!?" Talin called out as he ran into the cave nearby and saw Brooke staring at an open door. She slowly turned around with her emotions blank. "Talin..." She said as she floated towards Talin and vanished. He then ran outside and found Evan. "Evan, whats going on!?" Talin cried out in annoyance. "The door has opened... Now we can go to the outside world!" Evan said as he looked at Talin. "What about Brooke!?" Talin asked. "She's coming too!" Evan then held his hand out as a dark portal began to drag him down under. Talin tried to reach him with every bit of strength without stepping in the portal. However a flash of light hit Talin, and a Blade appeared and Evan disappeared. {BGM: Night of Fate} Shortly then, Heartless appeared. "T-those monsters from my dream!! THEY'RE REAL!?" Talin cried out as he attacked them. This is so bad... First with Brooke, now Evan, and now this... He began to get lifted up by the force of gravity. "H-heeellpp meee!" He cried out as he got thrown into the glowing orb and was sent to another world. {BGM: Traverse Town} "Whoa...another world!? I can't believe it!" Talin said in amazement. His Purple Eyes began to reflect the moonlight and looked around. He walked around and saw more heartless, He left his hands in his pockets and looked as a familiar person destroyed the heartless. "Yo! Been looking all over for you." Evan said as tears began to fall from Talin's face, and he hugged Evan. "Whats with the sappy emotions? But we did it. We finally reached the outside world." Evan said. Talin was smiling and then it turned into a frown as Talin looked down. "Where's Brooke?" Talin asked as he looked at Evan. "Wasn't she with you? It doesnt matter. We'll find her. We're two powerful brothers, we'll figure something out. "Excuse me, are the two of you new here?" A Girl asked. "Yes, we are. Our world was taken over by darkness and we were sent here." Evan said as he placed is hands in his pockets and he closed his eyes. "Ah, so you lost your world from the heartless attack? Please come with me, i'll fill you in. There are many worlds out there, besides your world, and this town. They were meant to be a secret because they were never connected, till now. When the heartless arrived, everything changed." The woman said. "The Heartless?" Evan asked. "The ones that attacked you, They are beings without a heart. There is darkness in everyone's heart, and they are attracted to it, the Keyblade as well." The woman said. "So...This is the key. But i didnt ask for it." Talin said. "It chooses it's master, and it chose you. Oh, Where are my manners? My name is Aerith." Aerith said as a few heartless appeared. "Everyone, look out." Talin kicked the heartless aside. "Go on ahead, i'll go check out the other areas in town." Aerith ran the other way and then Evan and Talin were trapped in the area. "I'll handle this." Evan's hand began to glow black and a sword appeared from the black haze. "..." Talin just stood there as he watched Evan take out the heartless. "Talin, we should find a vessel, That way we can go to other worlds and figure out how to fix this mess." Evan made his blade disappear and looked at Talin. "Yeah, Oh... I found this ticket, and a note, It says Take the Sewers to the station and board the train, i must have a word with you." Talin read the note and put it away. Talin began to feel something, Was it nervousness? or excitement? "Well come on then, Lets go." Evan grabbed Talin by the arm and they ran through the sewer. Talin's face began to wrinkle up a bit from the horrid stench as they continued to go through the murky sewer water. {BGM: Magical Mystery} "I guess that's the station, and the train..." Talin pointed at a purple train with stars, and a moon on it. So they boarded the train and it took off. What seemed like hours, took only a matter of minutes. During the train ride, Evan was excited, while Talin began to get nervous. So he looked out the window and saw a tower in the distance. "Could that be where we're going?" Talin asked as the train was getting closer. "Most likely." Evan got up as the train stopped and they went into the tower and up the spiraling staircase. It seemed endless, they kept on going room to room, stairs to stairs, to the point where they became exhausted at the top. With his last bit of strength, Evan pushed the door open, and led Talin into a room where they were greeted. With a stern voice, A man looked towards the brothers and began to speak. "Ah, you must be Evan, and Talin. ... Welcome. I've been expecting you. I understand you two lost your world recently? I'm sorry for the loss... It'll return someday." The man said as he looked out his window at the sky. "Who are you, sir?" Evan asked as the man looked towards the brothers again. "My name is Yen Sid, Keyblade wielder, i see that you are still new, and i'd like to tell you the story of how the worlds were saved. Long ago, there was a hero named Bastion Harushi...He was a gifted Keyblade Wielder, True to his friends and kind...Bastion traveled to vast amount of worlds and stopped the group known as Organization Omni-Oblivion. He, along with his friends Tabitha and Anri, saved the worlds from Baraiyas. He sought the power of Kingdom Hearts...Then Bastion managed to finish Baraiyas. However the stars within the night sky keep on fading out. Time is of the essence." Yen Sid explained. "Where are Bastion Anri and Tabitha?" Talin asked. "They're back in their homeworld. ...Talin, Evan, i must ask you to go on this grim journey... You must save the worlds, while i try to contact the Original Trio for help." Yen Sid said as he sat down in his chair. "We accept the mission, Yen Sid..." Talin said to him and then proceeded to bow in respect. "Then there is something i must teach you. It is called Summoning. Take this Gemstone, and hold it dearly to you. It'll activate when you desire." Yen Side handed Talin the gem and Talin put it away in is bag. "How do we get to other worlds? We're just two people with no ride." Evan asked while looking fiercely at Yen Sid. "Ah, let me get that arranged. You two must look like you're ready for the part. Go onto the next room, I have 3 friends who are over there that'll see that you are ready." Yen Sid used his magic to open the door, and Talin and Evan walked into the room, and were greeted by 3 fairies. "Oh dear, This dreary Black will never do. You'll look good in Pink!" The Pink fairy said. "No, Blue!" The Blue fairy added in and changed Evan's clothes to Blue. "No, No, No, Green!" The Green Fairy changed Evan's outfit to green. "If i can make a suggestion, ladies, Why not use your magic at once?" Talin said. "Good idea! All together now!" The three fairies used their magic, and changed Evan's outfit completely. "Oh, dear, You need an upgrade as well. All together now, Ladies." The three fairies used the same magic and changed Talin as well. {BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYD2-4EfTFs To be Fearless} "T-thank you so much for the upgrade... Are there any properties to these?" Talin asked. "Why of course yes, these make you feel more agile, it makes you stronger, and it makes the light within you shine even brighter. "Thank you, ladies." Talin bowed in respect and he and Evan returned to Yen Sid. "Before we go, Please...Tell us more about those three heroes you mentioned earlier." Evan said as Yen Sid stroked his beard and then replied. "Very well. I'll first explain about Bastion. He comes from the world known as Shamouti Islands. He was as i mentioned before, a gifted keyblade wielder. He has a strong sense of Justice, and will never turn away someone in need. Next up, is Tabitha... He is---" Yen Sid got cut off for a second. "Tabitha is a guy!?" Talin asked. "Yes, He says he was named after the word Habitat... Anyway, He is the darkness user within Bastion's group. He was actually on the Organization Omni-Oblivion's side due to him being manipulated. His heart was clouded with anger, and hatred...Which led to his downfall, Fortunately, he wasn't destroyed. He was sent back to Shamouti Islands. Next up is....Anri and she is... Oh no, she's taken out of this book?" Yen Sid began to look worried for a second and then regained composure. "I apologize. I dont seem to have anything about her written down. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Yen Sid asked. "No sir..." Evan replied to him while Yen Sid stroke his beard again. "The Gummi Ship is ready for you. It allows the travel between worlds..However there is one golden rule... You must keep the worlds a secret from others." Yen Sid ordered. Talin quickly nodded along with Evan and the two of them got in the ship and took off. ~TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2~ Category:Stories Category:Keys of Destiny